


Maquinaria.

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Osamu simplemente intenta seguir el ritmo de su hermano, observando los engranajes que lo mueven.¿Tanto puede lastimar que él sea quien pruebe algo esta vez?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Maquinaria.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalHnrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/gifts).



> Les juro que no sé de dónde salió esto, pero es dulce (literal)

Cuando Atsumu desbloquea un nuevo nivel un algún juego realiza un baile en agradecimiento a los dioses que consiste en levantar las manos con las palmas hacia arriba tres veces y luego aplaude, pero cuando pierde una partida, Atsumu grita un  _ “¡La mierda misma!” _ y tira su consola contra la pared en un arranque de frustración.

  
Osamu solo lo observa. Comienza a descubrir los engranajes que mueven a su hermano, y la mecánica le parece tan fina que le resulta irritante: ¿por qué el bastardo hijo de mil putas es tan simplón y a la vez tan jodidamente complejo? Aún así, siempre que cree descubrir como se unen dos piezas de ese estúpido rompecabezas descubre que las formas no encastran y toda su investigación cae en picada.

Atsumu siempre tiene algo nuevo en sus manos. Algunas veces son juegos de consola para un jugador que no le permite avanzar hasta que no derrota al último jefe (o se aburre en el proceso, cosa que sucede la mayoría de las veces), en otras ocasiones, su hermano aparece con un juego de dos jugadores y lo invita a destruir mundos de fantasía virtual junto a él, otras veces simplemente arrastra ideas simplonas y absurdas.

La televisión está prendida en un canal de mierda donde solo pasan publicidades estúpidas sobre ropa, botas de piel y comida chatarra. Ninguno de los dos le presta atención, sin ningún tipo de interés, tiempo o energía para estar al tanto de los últimos productos inútiles del mercado.

Osamu piensa que el cabello de su hermano necesita un viaje a la peluquería inmediatamente, porque nunca lo vio de peor forma: reseco, con las raíces a la vista, y demasiado largo, a punto de tapar su estúpida cara. Le dan ganas de acariciarlo y comprobar la textura. También le dan ganas de jalarlo. 

Atsumu es arrogante y furiosamente engreído… Si, definitivamente tiene ganas de arrancarle los mechones de cabello con fuerza.

Atsumu ama su cabello rubio amarillento, que le da una pinta de hipster barato. También le gusta el atún graso y los dulces. Osamu no logra entender cómo su hermano puede consumir tanta azúcar al punto de entrar en los límites del peligro de la diabetes.

Osamu es diferente, él ama los sabores fuertes y los onigiris, y no logra comprender del todo cómo es que muchos se vuelven adictos a los dulces.

  
Él ha probado distintos tipos, pero ninguno le llega a complacer realmente.

  
Ha decidido seguir su propia teoría de que su hermano es un bastardo ilógico y una pieza de relojería dañada desde la fábrica, un producto defectuoso en pocas palabras.

  
Ahí es cuando algo genial sucede: la televisión le provee una buena idea por primera vez en su vida. Osamu abandona la sala tras apagar la televisión. “No te muevas, Tsumu” grita.

  
Su madre necesita algunas cosas por lo que sale en el frío de la noche a comprar lo que necesita, y logra obtenerlo por menos de cinco monedas.

  
Se precipita en busca de su hermano. Por que bueno… si tiene que probar cualquier cosa, la única persona que se configura en su cabeza es su hermano gemelo. Si Osamu tiene que ser partícipe de todas las mierdas que Atsumu trae, ¿por qué no puede ser él quien tenga una idea descabellada alguna vez? 

Corre hasta la sala, y por primera vez en su vida se pone gloss en los labios. 

  
“Samu, ¿qué demonios?” escucha. No deja que continúe porque su boca no puede hacer más que devorar la contraria.

Y su teoría se va al demonio, porque esa combinación es dulce, adictiva, y confusa. 

Atsumu suspira que se detenga, pero no puede. Porque los dulces pueden llegar a ser deliciosos y adictivos y adora este tipo de descubrimientos, porque, cuando se trata de su gemelo, todo termina por engancharlo, gustarle y volverlo loco. Y nunca podrá entender esa extraña adicción.


End file.
